One advantage of optoelectronic light sources (e.g. light emitting diodes, LEDs) may consist in an improved energy efficiency, for example, in comparison with conventional incandescent lamps. However, the emission spectrum of an LED may be comparatively narrowband compared with that of an incandescent lamp, which results in a poor color rendering, to be precise even in the case of light mixing. In this case, a plurality of LEDs are provided, which each emit LED light of a different color, and the mixed light resulting from the mixing of the LED light of the different colors is used.